Gaytheil Sunbrook
|Row 10 title = Family:|Row 10 info = Andel Sunstrike (father, deceased) Alaineian Sunstrike (mother, deceased) Seratai Whiteblade-Sunstrike (sister, deceased) Moranai Sunstrike (sister) Seylena Sunstrike (sister)}}Gaytheil is the second of four daughters born in the last of the Sunstrike line. She is a Psionic Priestess who, in recent years, became what is known as Ren'dorei. She currently serves with the Remnant of Lordaeron under Niklos Adamant. Appearance Beneath each eye is a line that extends to her jawline, scars from daggers driven through her face; Stab wound scarred over on the left side of her abdomen. Her hair has grown longer over the years she had been gone, longer and different. Although still black like a raven's feathers, tendrils now grew and meshed with the hair follicles laying against her back and shoulder. While her eyes now have a purplish glow to it that is much more visible than in previous years, her cheeks still scar with the two dagger lines from beneath both eyes, extending to her jawline. Personality She has been known as tsundere. Not shy or quiet, but she does like to be in the background and without attention on her person. When it comes to making connections with others, she tends to be wary and hesitant. It is when she does create that connection and becomes comfortable with the person(s) that she relaxes and the real woman comes out. She likes to laugh, have a good drink and spend her nights with entertainment. She had been raised within a noble family and as such she has many of the traits as any noblewoman would have. History The Sunstrike's Beginning of the End Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike had married around 5169 Y.S. on the lands of the long-standing family name Sunstrike; a large garden marriage surrounded by families on both sides. Andel, a Paladin of the Silver Hand and Alaineian, a priestess who followed the Light and helped the Human Priests in the Church. The two had spent years as emissaries between the Elves and Humans for their respective Houses. Over the next several centuries after their marriage, they had two daughters; Seratai and Gaytheil. Gaytheil, as the second born, had shown promise of talent when it came to magic, especially Light magic. From an early age, she was taught to wield the light for mending purposes. She had shown an immense attraction and an ability to learn quickly the ability to wield such magic. It wasn’t long after she had followed her father on an emissary. The two had grown a tight bond over her childhood and became near inseparable for some time. Though there was a pull during all of her years. As she grew older, her time had been split between her father’s missions and trips to Lordaeron with her mother to meet with the Human priests. Each time she stepped onto Lordaeron lands, she would hear whispers. The years had proven the whispers more relentless and she had sought to build her mental defenses, though not without reason. At the start of her teenage years, she had started reading up on the whispers around Lordaeron. During this time she met another Quel’dorei who also had been with the Human Priests in Lordaeron and they began speaking. Without her knowledge, he had planted nightmares into her dreams while she slept, forcing her to wake in the middle of the night during her stay. Birth of the Twins Gaytheil had been by her mother’s side to watch the birth of Moranai and Seylena. Immediately after their arrival, the world had gone quiet for a time. They had become her sanctuary of sorts, both from her mind and from the tension that had grown thick between her and their father. The Priestess had spent much of her time helping Alaineian care for the twins. As they grew, Gaytheil had taught them each separately the magic they had seemed to become in tune with; arcane for Moranai and light for Seylena. It had been quickly apparent that Seylena liked to fight. She quickly took to sword training upon her child into teen years by Andel and fellow Paladins. Seylena had a very ‘boyish’ attitude and enjoyed being out and getting dirty, much to their mother’s dismay. The younger of the twins had not enjoyed being taught to be a ‘Lady’ but had still been forced to take lessons. Moranai was a caster much like the other women of the home. Like Seratai, the eldest of the four, she quickly caught onto arcane magic and began learning to harness fire and ice. Gaytheil could only teach so much before they had not needed her in such a fashion. By the time both girls began reaching their teen years, she had begun hearing the whispers grow louder once more. Turning to the Void Her Mentor His name was Quemmel Runedawn. While his eyes shone blue, a strange darkness had wrapped around his person. He walked with a constant smirk and looked down on nearly everyone, especially those who were not elven. He had found Gaytheil toying in the woods with void magic, watching ever closely. As Gaytheil grew into adulthood, her training sessions became more and more different. By the time she reached halfway through her first century, Gaytheil had already begun surpassing him in his own teachings. Now, with her ability to control the void came a price aside from the whispers; she had a difficult time controlling her magic during emotional distress. For a long while, this was only addressed by her need to show her noble status when in public. It was not let on that Quemmel was the one who taught her, they had kept it a secret. To Andel, he was a Priest who had taken a fancy to his younger daughter. With this knowledge, although far from the truth, Quemmel had asked for Gaytheil’s hand in marriage, to which Andel agreed. However, when this was brought to Gaytheil, it was quickly denied and later that same evening resulted in his death. It wasn’t long after his missing presence had gone unnoticed. She had been questioned several times but nothing could ever be pinned against her. It had taken a long while before the case went cold and she was able to move around the Humans with a little more ease again. Controlling the Whispers Despite her mentor’s teachings, she had looked for a way to avoid falling to the whispers as she watched him do so more and more. Gaytheil took to the books and other priests, searching for ways to increase her mental defenses. She had learned to meditate from other priests though quickly learned it was more difficult than she’d thought. The silence around her only gave room for the whispers to grow louder. It was around this time she realized the best way she could keep the whispers from digging into her mind was by remaining in the busy streets of Lordaeron. With the constant chatter and bustling of the residents, Gaytheil was able to keep the whispers in the background. This gave her the ability to begin building stronger defenses in her mind; walls in her case. A Different Path Although distant, Alaineian had still cared deeply for her daughter. Gaytheil’s path had begun digging into the feud in the family that would have eventually split them in two. Andel refused to remain home, spending much of his time in the world or with the Knights. Now an adult, Gaytheil remained living in Lordaeron with rare visits to Quel’thalas. In the process of attempting to keep any relationship with her father, she had begun focusing on increasing her psionic abilities. She learned to make her mind a terrible fortress; one that would give nightmares to invaders. Separating memories and emotions became easy and eventually, she stopped feeling emotions at all for the sake of her own life. Her attempts, however, at keeping her relationship with her father had failed. His refusal to speak with her again upsetting her greatly. Gaytheil only reached out to the twins to keep in touch. A Criminal for a Time In order to test her psionic abilities, Gaytheil had taken to rather dark means to improve. She took residence by a nearby human village consisting of a mixture of humans and elven visitors. She cared little to discriminate and would seduce men and women into her home. To keep herself from being found, her name constantly changed over the years and her ability to control and manipulate another’s mind became stronger. She had learned much of herself during this time. The ability to dig into a person’s memory became easier and she eventually learned to set her emotions aside while dealing with the emotions she would pick up on from their memories. It was also during this time she learned to manipulate their senses, giving them the ability to only hear and feel and see what she wanted them too. It had taken longer than she expected for the villagers to catch on to who she was and what she was doing. However, once they came to the realization she had been controlling many of them at once, they immediately set forth for her home, only to find it abandoned. Gaytheil watched from afar as the home was burnt down and they waited hours for her return. However, the timing proved great as she was called back to Quel’thalas by the whispers. Second War Her arrival in Quel’thalas had been welcomed with hostility in her family’s home. While she had chosen centuries before to remain neutral and out of politics, she had helped fight in the war amongst the Amani trolls. During the battle, she had caught stares amongst her people for the magic she used, forcing her to return to using light magic. Soon, she disappeared from the field, leaving her fellow kin behind and returning home. Both Andel and Gaytheil fought both with words and magic, causing part of the home to collapse. When the war ended, Gaytheil remained neutral between factions and separated herself further from both factions and her family with indifference. She spent much of her time in Lordaeron there on out. Third War The Third War had taken its toll greatly on the High Elven society. She had not returned to Quel’thalas, the whispers telling her to remain behind. This had put her in a state of dread and misery as she waited to hear any word from or about her family. With her emotional state in question, she had quickly left Lordaeron to hide. She took a trip by herself to the very edge of Quel’thalas in what is now known as Ghostlands, staring at the path of death that had been wrought. Without taking another step into Quel’thalas, she fled quickly, the void traveling behind her. Without anywhere to go, Gaytheil left the Eastern Kingdoms completely, finding her way to Northrend. She changed her name and found a way to temporarily suppress her magic. During this time, she stowed away on a ship to Northrend. From there, she found her way to the Argents where she resided for some time. While in the Argent Crusade, she used the name Sirena, with very few knowing her real name. She has not returned to the Crusade since Arthas’ death. Cataclysm Gaytheil’s lack of ability to recover from the loss of her parents had begun to drain her considerably. While she did eventually return to Quel’thalas and Undercity (Previously Lordaeron), she had very little kept her mind steady. She fought her own personal wars with the help of her remaining family; twin sisters Moranai and Seylena Sunstrike, and made new friends. She was given citizenship to Quel’thalas though much of her time remained in the ruins of Lordaeron as she once had. However, she slowly began removing herself from the public eye. Battle for Dalaran She played only a small part in the battle of Dalaran, and neither with an allegiance to either faction. A wildcard, she fought beside her sister and took her time gathering what she could from Dalaran for Moranai. For the remainder of the war, she took the name of Sirena, taking her leave from the public eye. Telogrus Rift and Becoming Ren’dorei Word had gone around about Elves digging deeper into the void to learn to harness its energy. With her emotional status rocky, Gaytheil sought out these elves, eventually finding her way into the Rift. It was during this time she had come to terms with what had happened to her family and regained control of her mental state. Now, however, with the knowledge of what happens when she loses control of her emotions, she focused on regaining control of her mind and forced her emotions to the side. This caused her to feel very little as she had once before. Her time in Telogrus proved beneficial to her. Her power had grown considerably, giving her a newfound confidence in herself. Though, with the increase in her magic also came the physical changes. Her skin color changed and tendrils began growing out of her head. Present Times Her return to civilization has only been recent. In the few months she has been back, she has joined Cardinal Niklos Adamant and has been working her way into Alliance politics. Reunification of Stromgarde After joining Remnant of Lordaeron, she made her way to Stromgarde with her new allies. Her time in Stromgarde was short, remaining in camp until the end of the battles where she took her part to help fight the Horde directly. Though her mind was still set on neutrality, she had begun during this event fighting with the Alliance. Flames of War Blood Maul Conflict She was only there briefly toward the end of the event. Before joining Remnant of Lordaeron, Gaytheil began following the Alliance leaders she had once known before her disappearance. Shadows of Ashenvale Gaytheil’s recent entrance into Remnant of Lordaeron under Cardinal Niklos Adamant had her following them to Ashenvale. Despite her many years, it was rare for her to step onto the battlefield, only having ever done so once for her homelands. During this time, Gaytheil gained new allies within the Alliance and learned a great deal about herself and her abilities on the field in the process. Siege of Tirisfal (This section is not canon until the start of BFA) Gaytheil had found herself on the battlefield yet again some months after Ashenvale. The burning of Teldrassil sparking a war between the factions once more. The months since Ashenvale had brought about a new look for her as far as factions and allegiances. For the first time in centuries, she wanted to fight for a side. She had taken more care for those she served with and the friends and relationships she made. All of this came to battle with her the moment she stepped on Lordaeron’s shores. After one of the first skirmishes during this war, she had been surrounded by Horde guards and taken as prisoner. Prisoner of War One of the first skirmishes against the Horde had found her within their grasp. Surrounded by Horde guards shortly after a loss at Balnir Farm, she was taken as a prisoner to the Ruins of Lordaeron. Despite the growls and hisses and stares, she was rather relieved to find that the one who was to ‘torture’ her, had just wished to inquire about the Void. Unfortunately, before they could talk, representatives from The Sunguard arrived to take the traitorous Ren’dorei. Azriah, Izulde, and Thanidiel began questioning Gaytheil about Ren’dorei activity within Quel’thalas. She resisted for some time, refusing to give up names of those she associated with. A couple days passed, watching the torture of the other prisoners. During this time, she and Ivan Felsorrow came to realize they had met some years prior through a mutual friend. With the exception of two tendrils being cut off by the Sin’dorei Arthladen, she had remained untouched for a time. The third day of imprisonment had caused tensions on and off between other prisoners and the chaos the tormentors brought. While watching the torment and with the unknown fate of some prisoners, she and several others remained behind, unable to leave. It had been hours before noise would be heard and a new group of prisoners came in, and more torturers. One of which immediately took notice to Gaytheil - more importantly, a Ren’dorei. This night, he had boiled her blood, causing her breathing and every inch of her body to writhe in pain until he knocked her out. The last day of her imprisonment had involved her closest friends Alorinis and Eleneill Bloodarrow. To her delight, they arrived in time to stop Arthalden from performing a ritual on the Ren’dorei in an attempt to ‘see’ if she could be purified. However, this night was more than torture she was caused by both he and another Orc, Ro’go. She watched as another Elf came disguised as Seleste Felsorrow, wife to Ivan Felsorrow, ‘releasing’ several prisoners. It hadn’t been long after that it was discovered it was not Seleste, but a Quel’dorei, Rilennia. Although the few prisoners she had been able to take escaped through her portals, she herself did not. Gaytheil and the remaining prisoners watched as her insult to Ivan Felsorrow of his wife caused her death. Not long after, Seleste arrived, irate with the situation. For the first time in her life, Gaytheil watched as the process of raising a person into undeath. The scene and aftermath rattled her person. With the irritation and mess that had been caused by this Elf, Ivan Felsorrow granted Gaytheil’s release to Alorinis and Eleneill. During these several days of imprisonment, she had lost three tendrils and had been burned by light along her left jawline. Relationships Throughout her years, she's created very few connections. But the ones she has are very dear to her. Alorinis Bloodarrow Gaytheil’s oldest and most trusted friend. Over the years, he has helped her grow and gave her various ways of help when she requested it. He had become her best friend and he and his wives became a part of who she considered family. Even now, as a Ren’dorei, she still returns to Quel’thalas to visit when she is able. He and his wife Eleneill had been the reason she was able to be let go of imprisonment with the understanding she had used her last ‘get-out-of-jail’ free card. Despite this, both Alorinis and Eleneill remain close with Gaytheil and offer their help when and if they’re able. Inas'thas Sunbrook '' The two met during the Shadows of Ashenvale skirmish against the Horde after his return from being a prisoner within their grasp. After some rest, while she had been helping in the infirmary, he requested wine and made his way out to the lake in Astranaar. She joined him sometime later with a glass for them both and sat with him, talking. Gaytheil had offered to help him sleep the remainder of the week by keeping the nightmares of his imprisonment at bay. Even with their minor, petty arguments, she continued helping him sleep. After their return to Stormwind, they grew closer, though the petty arguments became duals several times. At one point, they had made a bet; whoever lost the dual, had to do as the other request. They moved rather quickly entering a relationship and have only grown closer since. Ren'melorn Ren’melorn came as a ‘present’ for Gaytheil at the works of her sister and an old family friend. Once a normal black horse, after acquiring Ren’melorn, Gaytheil and the horse took several trips through the void and lands of Northern Lordaeron. The two created a mental connection that allowed her to help the horse survive and speak to one another. The horse, although still black, has been altered with glowing purple hooves and eyes. Presently, the horse resides primarily with her at her home along with her swarm of bats. OOC Information * OOC Tumblr * WoW Tumblr Gallery Commission Gaytheil.png Inas and gayth w collar.jpg Gayth_by_niklos.jpg Gayth_by_Anne.jpg Gaytheil_By_Zarory.jpg Gaytheil by Applesin.jpg Gaytheil by Zombie Cat.png Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Priests Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Void Elf Category:Remnant of Lordaeron